


Love Is Us

by BlueManta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Feel-good, Gift Art, Original Universe, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon Priestess and the Sun Priestess's secret marriage in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> I really hope you like my take about the tags. :)


End file.
